


I just want a taste -Bossy Steve M.

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, I should be sleeping, Just a lil naughty something before going to bed, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practicing Writing something outta my comfort zone, Practicing writing kinks, Sexual Content, Slash, Voyeurism, Watersports, mention of past m/f relationship, that said please forgive errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Steve recalls how he first realized his kink as he tries to figure out how to tell Danny what he wants. He wants Danny's dick...and everything that comes from it.





	I just want a taste -Bossy Steve M.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen...there's no plot beyond Steve realizing he's got a watersport's kink, loves Danny and his big dick and wants everything that big dick can offer. Cum and piss. 
> 
> If you continue to read this, you understand what Watersports is and you made it your choice to read despite the summary and the tags.

Steve's known that Danny's dick is huge.

Even before they got together it wasn't hard to see. Danny was a sharp dresser and never wore anything baggy. His slacks did nothing to hide his package and so Steve never thought he could be blamed for staring. He could be blamed later if anyone found out how many times those images he's engraved into his mind pop into the forefront of his imagination in the middle of the night. It was fascinating when he got to see it without it being hidden away by slacks, underwear, or even a towel. 

And okay, maybe Steve's seen it for all it's glory even before they got together. And not just in the locker rooms. 

Steve's been accused of being controlling. He'll argue that he's not, and state that his way is just the better way. Most of the time he's right. 

One time he wasn't really right. He wasn't wrong either. He just...there was an instance he doesn't talk about. 

Danny had been semi-dating this new girl. She was a model. Somehow Danny always caught the attention of models. She never met the kids and as far as Steve knew, both Danny and the girl knew it was mostly just sex. Steve was a little upset because he wanted the best for Danny and knew that Danny loved to be in love. Random hookups or friends with benefits was odd for the blond. 

But it meant that Steve didn't have to feel guilty about randomly stealing Danny away for cases or other things Steve deemed important. It happened on one of those days. He let himself into Danny's place like he always does. He knew who Danny might be with but rather than make a big entrance, he went in rather quietly. He reached the bedroom but it was empty. 

Then he heard moaning coming from the bathroom. It was slightly ajar and when Steve peeked inside, his eyes widened. Danny's girl was in the tub, they were both naked, she was laid back looking at ease and pleased, covered in cum. There was a lot and all over her face and chest and even in lower parts of her body. She looked over to the door, Danny's back was to it, and she smirked and Steve knew she knew he was there. She looked up at Danny as she started to rub herself, "Do it, Daddy..." 

Steve watched as Danny's big, thick, beautiful dick released the golden stream. The girl smeared the piss into her body along with Danny's jizz, smiling in delight and began to finger herself. Steve felt himself harden and feel very aroused. He watched for a bit longer before he left the house, ran to his truck and drove to about half a block before parking in an alley and unleashed himself. He felt a mix of different needs. He reached into the back for an almost empty bottle of Gateraid and stroked himself for a bit before pissing into the battle. That released some of the tension that allowed him to get home where he jerked off to the thought of Danny. This time's fantasy though...it was Steve in that tub. 

Now that they were together, they have mostly been releasing a lot of the tension they've had in the last decade. Once they were alone it was hard not to have their hands on each other. Steve would top first, but after letting Danny take care of him completely; sucking him off, rimming him, Steve was a needy hot mess and begged Danny to fuck him. Once Danny did so, Steve's was able to admit how much he loved it. He couldn't say if it was a _him_ thing, or if he just liked it when Danny took care of him in every way. Danny was the only man he trusted and loved that much that he'd let fuck him. 

They were slowly getting into other things, expanding their likes and dislikes. Though considering that all of Steve's sexual experiences were for the thrill and to be amazing and that super hot SEAL the women(and some men) expected...as weird as it was, Steve's best orgasms these days were the plain ole vanilla sex. Just Danny fucking him missionary, looking into each other's eyes, and that's the most Steve needed. 

Now what he wanted? 

He wanted Danny's piss. 

No matter how many times he's tried to just forget about it and move on, he can't. But no matter how many times he's tried to bring it up...he can't. 

The day it happened, it was by accident. 

A happy accident. At least for Steve. 

Another heatwave had hit Hawaii hard. Steve made sure they stayed hydrated and that Danny's water bottle was never empty. As soon as the workday was done, Steve got them home and had Danny in a make-out session as soon as possible. He didn't let Danny have any chance to go to the bathroom and let him relieve himself. He got them into the McGarrett home. Since they started dating, Junior's moved out because as much as he loved his Ohana...he didn't want to see his work 'parents' in action like that. Once Steve had Danny on the couch, he actually ripped off the button to Danny's slacks and half-heartedly apologized but dove in for his prize. Danny's huge cock was half hard already and getting harder and Steve started licking the shaft, from the balls up to the head. Danny hissed and tugged on Steve's hair but Steve didn't mind the tugging and stayed in place and continued to work on Danny's cock. 

"Babe...stop...fuck...Steve I gotta...Steve if you don't stop I'm gonna...it's not..." Danny rambled and stuttered as he tried to get Steve to let him go. But Steve took Danny's dick into his mouth and suckled lightly for a bit letting it out with an obscene 'pop', a strand of saliva connecting Danny's cock and Steve's mouth as Steve nuzzled with Danny's cock. 

"Let go...please Danno...wanna taste..." 

Danny stiffened and pulled Steve up my forcefully. They stared into each other's eyes before Danny demanded, "You sure?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

Danny stands and pulls Steve up with him and kisses him hard. They make out until they make it to the bathroom. Steve's pretty sure he broke his own personal record when he stripped down to nothing. Danny's halfway to unbuttoning his shirt when Steve stops him. "Stay dressed. Take your cock out. Piss on me." 

Steve was controlling and kinda bossy. And Danny? Danny did as Steve demanded. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumble thingy: jackalpinesofhourseevergreen.tumblr.com/


End file.
